Character Attributes
All Habitica players have four character attributes: Strength, Constitution, Perception, and Intelligence. Players can increase these statistics in several different ways: * Using equipment, especially equipment that matches the character's current class. * Leveling up. Every two levels gained (up to and including level 100) applies a one-point level bonus to all attributes. * Receiving a buff from a skill. * Receiving a buff by performing a Perfect Day. Every time players level up, they gain 1 point which they can assign to the character attribute of their choice (unless they are above level 100). This feature unlocks at level 10 when all points earned from earlier levels become available. Character Attributes |-|Strength= |-|Constitution= |-|Intelligence= |-|Perception= Assigning Attribute Points Attribute points are found under Stats in the User Icon menu on the website, or within the Stats page on the menu of the Android App and iOS App. Players can either assign points manually or enable the Automatic Allocation feature to automatically assign points according to one of three distribution modes. Once assigned, attribute points cannot be redistributed unless the player changes class or uses the Orb of Rebirth. Changing class will refund all attribute points and give the player the option to choose a new class. Calculating Five sources of attributes are summed to get the final total for each attribute. Level Each attribute gets a bonus equal to half your level, rounded down. However, this is capped at 50 points (Example: a level 61 player gets a 30 point bonus. A level 101 player and a level 150 player both get a 50 point bonus.) Equipment Bonus provided by your equipment. (Example: Golden Armor gives 11 to CON, and Golden Shield gives 9 to CON for a total of 20.) Class Equip Bonus Your class uses its equipment more effectively than other classes. Equipped gear from your current class gets a 50% bonus. (Example: A Warrior wearing the Warrior gear Golden Armor and Golden Shield gains 20 CON from the equipment, plus 50% more of that number (10 points) for a final total of 30 CON.) Allocated Attribute Points Bonus points from your allocation, either automatic or manual. Buffs Temporary bonuses from achievements and abilities. These wear off at the end of your day. If you're in a party, you can be given buffs from other party members' skills in addition to your own. Also, following any day in which you accomplish all of your Dailies, you will receive a Perfect Day buff of one half your level, rounded up, to a maximum of 50 points. (For example: Tools of the Trade gives a buff of Perception to all party members.) Attribute Point Cap At level 100, a player will receive their 100th attribute point for allocation. After this, they will no longer be able to increase their attributes via leveling up. They will receive no further attribute points for allocation, and their level bonus to attributes will not increase with level up. This is to prevent the game from becoming unbalanced at very high levels. Players above level 100 may still increase their attributes via the use of equipment and/or buffs. Previously, attribute allocation was not capped at level 100. Therefore, players who were above level 100 before the cap was introduced may have more than 100 attribute points for allocation. However, these players will not gain any more attribute points on further level-ups. Additionally, if these players choose to reassign their attribute points or change class, they will only be given 100 points to reassign. fr:Attributs de Personnage de:Charakterattribute ru:Характеристики персонажа zh:属性 it:Caratteristiche del Personaggio ja:キャラクター能力値 Category:Class System Category:Mechanics Category:Stats Category:Skills Category:ToBeReviewed